Elas
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Ele tinha sua idéia de casamento perfeito: elas. .:30cookies:. Ino/Gaara/Matsuri


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Fato.

* * *

Um homem e uma mulher jantavam em silêncio. O único som no aposento era o de garfos batendo no prato de vez em quando. Uma grande mesa separava ambos. Ela lançava constantes olhares por cima do próprio prato, como se esperasse que ele iniciasse uma conversa, mas sem coragem própria para expor um assunto. Ele não via, ou fingia não ver esses olhares, somente continuava a comer o conteúdo do próprio prato, bem devagar, como se a comida não lhe agradasse. Por fim, ela descansou o garfo na mesa e disse:

"Como foi o seu dia, querido?"

"Bom.", ele respondeu sucintamente, sem nem ao menos olhar para ela.

Se a mulher esperava iniciar uma conversa assim, estava redondamente enganada. Ela abaixou novamente os olhos para a comida.

"As empresas americanas resolveram finalmente investir aqui?", ela recomeçou, olhando esperançosamente para o marido. Ela sabia que o assunto o interessaria.

O marido finalmente tirou os olhos do prato e olhou-a. Era como se duas pedras de gelo a encarassem.

"Quero dizer...na sua empresa...", ela balbuciou, aparentemente percebendo que ele não gostara que ela tocou no assunto.

"Não fale do que não entende, Matsuri.", a voz dele foi seca, o que fez Matsuri engolir o choro que viria e abaixar a cabeça. Gaara detestava vê-la chorar. Mas não porque ele se importasse com os sentimentos dela, era porque o barulho de choro o irritava profundamente.

O celular de Gaara começou a tocar. Quando ele abaixou a mão para pegar o celular no bolso, Matsuri tomou coragem e disse, com a voz fraquinha:

"É falta de educação atender ao telefone na mesa."

Gaara simplesmente ignorou a esposa e pegou o celular para atendê-lo, sem olhar o identificador de chamadas.

"Alô."

"Gaara. Oi, amor.", uma voz feminina, meio cantada, retiniu do outro lado da linha.

"Boa-noite, Smeath. Espero que tenha um bom motivo para incomodar durante o jantar."

"Ah, entendi. Aquela..._Matsuri_ está por perto, não é?"

"Sim."

"Eu estou entediada aqui em casa...Não quer vir aqui?", ela pediu e depois deu uma leve risadinha.

"Estarei aí em quinze minutos."

**

* * *

**

Ino beijava o pescoço de Gaara de leve, mas sentiu que ele se arrepiava com seu toque. Ela subiu os beijos até o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo e sussurrou:

"O que você disse a ela desta vez?"

"No momento, estou tomando um drinque com um investidor."

Ela riu. Talvez pela mulher dele ser imensamente estúpida. Ou talvez fosse porque naquele momento ele começara a beijar o pescoço dela, pronto para uma nova rodada.

**

* * *

**

Gaara entrou no quarto em passos lentos. Tirou a roupa e deitou-se na cama só de cueca. Graças a Deus, Matsuri já estava dormindo.

As últimas imagens de Ino de lingerie se despedindo dele na porta da casa dela ainda estavam frescas em sua mente. Ele não queria que a voz infantil de Matsuri estragasse isso.

"Gaara?"

"Ainda acordada?"

"Estava esperando você chegar.", Matsuri murmurou, deitando sobre o peito do marido. Ela fingiu ignorar a marca de chupão claramente visível mesmo à meia-luz no pescoço dele e o cheiro de flores na pele dele.

Gaara passou a mão despreocupadamente pelos cabelos curtos de Matsuri. Não foi fácil refrear o pensamento de que os cabelos de Ino eram mais longos e mais macios. A sensação de acariciar os cabelos loiros era bem diferente dos castanhos.

Matsuri surpreendeu-o, dando um beijo na bochecha dele e murmurando:

"Eu te amo."

Ela sabia que ele tinha uma amante, sempre soube. Mas ela o amava demais para deixá-lo. Matsuri ainda tinha a esperança de fazer Gaara amá-la do mesmo modo como ela o amava.

"_Eu te amo."_

Essas palavras ressoaram na cabeça dele diversas vezes. Toda noite, quando chegava de um encontro com Ino, e encontrava Matsuri esperando por ele obedientemente e escutava juras de amor dela, ele pensava em nunca mais procurar a amante e honrar seus compromissos de marido.

Mas quando Matsuri começava a beijá-lo e a passar a mão por seu corpo, ele desistia da idéia e já começava a planejar a próxima noite com Ino.

Afinal, _aquela_ era sua idéia de casamento perfeito. Com _elas_.

* * *

**N/A:** Nada a comentar. Dedicada para todos que duvidaram que algum dia eu escreveria MatsuGaa (embora ela seja corna aqui, mas...).

**30cookies**

**Set Primavera**

**Tema 24. Casamento**


End file.
